Elle Faning
thumb Mary Elle Fanning[1] (nacida el 9 de abril de 1998) es una actriz y modelo estadounidense. Es hermana de la también actriz Dakota Fanning. Apareció por primera vez en el medio cinematográfico cuando tenía dos años de edad, interpretando la versión joven del personaje de su hermana en I am Sam (2001). Su primer gran papel, sin Dakota, fue en 2003 en la película Daddy Day Care, compartiendo el reparto con actores como Eddie Murphy. También obtuvo papeles en episodios de CSI: Miami, CSI: New York y House M.D.. Su reciente película Somewhere ha ganado un León de Oro en 67ª edición del festival de Venecia y en 2011 ha participado en el largometraje Super 8 bajo la producción de Steven Spielberg y dirección de J.J. Abrams. Vida personal Fanning, Georgia, es hija de Joy Fanning (nacida Arrington), quien jugó tenis profesionalmente, y Steve Fanning, que jugó béisbol de ligas menores para el St. Louis Cardinals y que ahora trabaja como vendedor de productos electrónicos en Los Ángeles . Su abuelo materno es un ex jugador de fútbol americano, Rick Arrington, y su tía, Jill Arrington, es periodista de la ESPN. Fanning es la hermana menor de Dakota Fanning, también actriz. Tiene ascendencia alemana e irlandesa. Fanning y su familia son miembros de la Convención Bautista del Sur. Ella ha sido citada diciendo: "Somos hermanas normales, vamos a la misma escuela y jugamos juntas. Sus colores preferidos son el azul y el morado.Le encanta el arroz con Pollo y le fascina bailar. Escucha mucho Electro pop. Título de la sección Fanning empezó su carrera como actriz al interpretar la versión más joven de los personajes de su hermana mayor, Dakota tanto en la mini-serie Taken y la película Yo soy Sam. En 2002, a la edad de cuatro años, Fanning ganó su primer papel independiente de su hermana, en la comedia Daddy Day Care. En 2003, Fanning filmó The Door in the Floor junto a Jeff Bridges y Kim Basinger. Una evidencia anecdótica de su talento fue la decisión de su elección para el papel de Ruth en esta película. Los productores del filme habían planeado originalmente contratar a gemelos idénticos para el rodaje, pero estaban tan impresionados con Fanning que la contrataron sólo a ella. A finales de 2003, Fanning filmó Because of Winn-Dixie en el pequeño papel de Sweetie Pie Thomas. El 2004, ella hizo doblaje al Inglés de la película animada de Miyazaki Mi Vecino Totoro, en el papel de Mei. Más tarde, ese mismo año, filmó I Want Someone To Eat Cheese With. A principios de 2005, Fanning filmó escenas en la telaraña de Charlote como la "nieta de futuro" de Fern Arable interpretada por Dakota Fanning. Sin embargo, las escenas no se incluyeron en el corte final. A mediados de 2005, interpretó a Debbie, la hija de Brad Pitt y Cate Blanchett en la película Babel. A principios de 2006, Fanning filmado escenas en The Nines y Déjà Vu. A mediados de 2006 filmó The Lost Room una mini-serie de televisión para la TV. A finales de 2006, Fanning empezó a interpretar papeles principales. El primero fue en Reservation Road interpretando a Emma Learner, la hija de los personajes de Joaquin Phoenix y Jennifer Connelly. La película trata de las consecuencias de un trágico accidente de coche en el que muere el hermano de Emma. A finales de 2008, tuvo un pequeño papel en El curioso caso de Benjamin Button como una versión más joven del personaje de Cate Blanchett (en Babel, Fanning interpretó a su hija). Mediados de 2007, Fanning filmó Phoebe in Wonderland en el papel de Phoebe. Es la historia fantástica de una niña que no quiere-o no puede- seguir las reglas. Compartiendo roles con Felicity Huffman, la película fue lanzada en marzo de 2009. De julio a octubre de 2007, Fanning filmó The Nutcracker in 3D, interpretando a María. Ambientada en la Viena de 1920, este es un cuento de una niña cuyo padrino le da una muñeca especial en la víspera de Navidad. La película fue filmada en Budapest, Hungría y fue lanzada a finales de 2010. En marzo de 2008, estaba previsto que Elle y su hermana Dakota protagonizarían My Sister's Keeper, pero la oportunidad se termino cuando Dakota se enteró de que tendría que afeitarse la cabeza. Ellas fueron reemplazadas inmediatamente por Abigail Breslin y Sofia Vassilieva. Variety informó en abril de 2009 que Fanning sería protagonista de la nueva película de la oscarizada guionista Sofia Coppola, Somewhere. La trama gira en torno a un "chico malo", un actor que se ve obligado a reevaluar su vida cuando su hija, interpretada por Fanning, llega inesperadamente. La película fue estrenada durante la temporada de premios 2010 - en su primer festival de cine, La 67 ª Festival de Venecia, la película ganó el primer premio, el León de Oro. Fanning también ha trabajado bajo la dirección de J.J. Abrams, interpretando a Alice en la película de ciencia-ficción Super 8, estrenada el 10 de junio de 2011. A finales de 2010 Fanning comenzará la filmación de la nueva película de Francis Ford Coppola titulada Twixt Now and Sunrise, que él ha escrito basándose en un sueño. Elle interpreta el papel de una fantasma joven llamada V. En 2011 Fanning interpreta el papel de Lily en la nueva película de Cameron Crowe, We Bought a Zoo. Lily es una chica de 13 años que ilegalmente está trabajando en el restaurante del parque zoológico en el cual vive con su única figura paterna, una mujer llamada Kelly interpretada por Scarlett Johansson. Filmografía http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Elle_Fanning&action=edit&section=4 editar Televisión Premios y Nominaciones Enlaces externos *Ficha de Elle Fanning en inglés y en español en Internet Movie Database. *Videos de Elle Fanning *Página sobre Elle Fanning *Facebook sobre Elle Fanning Referencias #↑ http://www.elle-fanning.net/images/albums/premieres/2010/eclipse/ Categoría:Actores